The Traitors War
by CignusHyoga
Summary: Freya has been kidnapped and Hyoga must save her. He knows where she was taken but the other saints will not help him. What is he going to do? The first chapter is not very good but it will get better later! Please review.


A.N.: I am a Chilean who is still learning English so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes or wrongly used words.  
  
C.H. : WELCOME TO MY FIRST FAN FIC!!  
  
Hyoga : So, you are new at this right?  
  
C.H. : Right! I have been on this page for some time reading and then I wanted to make my own story with you, Hyoga, as the main character!  
  
Hyoga: YAY!  
  
Seiya :Why him!? You are going to ruin my reputation!  
  
C.H. : Life is cruel, isn't it?  
  
Hyoga : So shall we start this already?  
  
C.H. : Patience, buddy, first the disclaimer.  
  
Seiya : Alrigthy! CygnusHyoga doesn't own Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya is own by Masami Kurumada.  
  
C.H. : ALL RIGHT!! HERE WE GO!!  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Peace will not last  
  
A year has passed since the battle against Hades, all the saints who died were revived by Athena. The gold saints lived peacefully at the sanctuary along with Athena and Shion as the pope and the bronze saints lived in the Kido mansion, excepting for Hyoga who returned to Asgard to see someone.  
  
(Entrance to the Walhalla palace)  
  
Hyoga : Boy! I just can't remember when was the last time I came here...  
  
Hyoga : I wonder Freya is doing (A.N.: Freya = Hilda's sister)  
  
A noise comes from somewhere.  
  
Hyoga Stops and listens : ...........................weird...enters the palace  
  
Hyoga: This is just plain weird since I got to the palace I haven't seen anyone. Not even guards...  
  
Man Voice : NOVA DRIVE!!!  
  
(A huge explosion can be heard)  
  
Hyoga : What was that!? runs towards Hilda's room  
  
The room vision was horrible ,all the guards of the palace were lying on the floor defeated and many of them were dead. A single man holding a Spear in his left hand and using a green cloth was standing in front of the throne holding Freya unconscious with the right hand.  
  
Hyoga : ...............!!  
  
Man : It seems that there still one pest...  
  
Hyoga: What have you done ??!!  
  
Man : As you may see I am taking the girl here with me... but those men did not allow me to do it, so I simply knocked them to do it without being bothered.  
  
Hyoga : How could you...!!  
  
Man : Now if you allow me...  
  
Hyoga : Oh! No way! You are not taking her anywhere! Let her go!  
  
Man: I thought so... well then I will have to get rid of you first. Prepare yourself!  
  
The man leaves Freya in the ground and holds up the spear  
  
Hyoga : Sure I will!  
  
The chest of the Cygnus clothes opens and the Cygnus cloth appears in front of Hyoga and flies toward him. Hyoga is dressed with it  
  
Man : Hahahahahaha!!! That thing is your cloth? So, you must be one of those pitiful bronze saints!!  
  
Hyoga : I'll how pitiful I can be!!  
  
Hyoga lights his cosmos and prepares to attack with the aurora execution.  
  
Hyoga : AURORA EXECUTION!!  
  
Hyoga 's attack hit the man but he is unaffected by the attack.  
  
Hyoga : WHAT THE ...!!?? Man : Pathetic, pitiful, boring and useless... what more can I say?  
  
Hyoga : He did not at least dodged it...  
  
Man : Well the I will have to show you the way how an attack is done! NOVA DRIVE!!  
  
Many little light appeared around the mysterious man and the were sent toward Hyoga like arrows, Hyoga could not do anything but to receive directly the attack that was so powerful that pierced Hyoga 's body everywhere destroying his armor completely.  
  
Hyoga : AAAAAAAAAAARRGGGHHHH!!!!!  
  
Hyoga fell a big distance away from where he was before. The man looked at him.  
  
Man : Well that will do it for now...  
  
The mysterious man vanished in the shadows leaving Hyoga...  
  
Hyoga : Fre....ya.........  
  
Hyoga tried to get up but it was in vane, he was too harmed. Finally he gave up and fell unconscious.  
  
To be continued... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
C.H.. : Well that should do it for now!  
  
Hyoga : What do you mean?! The only thing I did was to get a thrash!  
  
Seiya : And besides it was very cliché , don 't you think?  
  
C.H.. : Calm down! I have a great idea for the next chapters but this is it for now!  
  
Hyoga : I 'll have to trust you....  
  
C.H.. : Well until the next chapter! And please review! 


End file.
